Love At First Sight
by EdwardBella4ever
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends. Then Alice's cousin Edward comes to stay with her. What happens when Edward and Bella start to like each other? ExB All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wow! What a god!**

I was woke up in the morning by a bouncing Alice. She was jumping up and down on my bed. I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on Bella! We have to go to the airport. Come on Edward's coming!" Alice was so happy she was going to see her cousin.

"Alice, shouldn't it be you and you family? He doesn't even know me, so why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Because my family is out of town and you are my best friend! Please come! Please. I know that Edward wants to meet you. I mean after I told him all of those things about you." 

"YOU DID WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I might have told Edward something's about you. Trust me they were all good things."

"Alice, I can't believe you. Why would you do that?" I was curious. Why would she tell her cousin about me?

"Well…you don't have a boyfriend and Edward doesn't have a girlfriend so…" I could see what she had in mind now.

"No! Alice, I will not date your cousin!"

"Come on Bella! Let's go to the airport. Edward said he couldn't wait to meet you." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed. Who knew someone so small could be so powerful?

We arrived at the airport about an hour later. Alice was so happy that she was jumping up and down. Soon Edwards plane landed and everyone started to search for the people who were waiting for them.

After about 5 minutes, Alice ran to a guy and pulled him into a hug. I knew it was Edward. Edward had bronze hair and green eyes. He looked like a god. Alice pulled Edward over to me.

"Edward, this is my best friend Bella." Edward was just staring at me.

"Alice, you never said she was this beautiful." Edward kept staring at me. I couldn't help nut blush. "Bella, your blush is beautiful." I blushed even harder. I looked over at Alice who was s happy that she was jumping up and down. 

"Okay you two, stop staring at each other so we can leave." Alice said. She tried to sound annoyed but it didn't work. You could see how happy she was. We started to walk to the car. All the way to Alice's house Edward was staring at me.

When I had to go home Alice said that I should stay the night. I told Alice I couldn't but then she started to beg. She even got Edward to help her.

"Please stay Bella. You and I could talk while Alice gets everything ready." Edward said. He gave me the puppy dog eyes. How could I say no to those beautiful green eyes? 

"Okay! I'll stay." Alice started to jump up and down. Edward had on a crooked smile on that his face that I fell in love with.

"Yay! Okay Bella, you hang out with Edward while I go get movies for us to watch." Alice ran upstairs leaving me alone with Edward. 

"Bella, what's your favorite color?" Edward asked as soon as Alice was out of sight.

"It depends on the day. What's yours?" I asked him. Edward smiled and said "Blue. Just like what color you're wearing now. By the way you look beautiful in blue." I blushed and Edward smiled at my reaction. Was it just me or was he flirting with me?

"Edward how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 20 and how old are you?" Wow he was the same age as me.

"I'm also 20. Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I really hoped he didn't. 

"No, I don't. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." I answered. I saw Edward smile. 

"Good because I wouldn't want your boyfriend to kill me for flirting with you." I blushed. Ugh! Stupid blush.

"Edward, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked. 

"Maybe I am. Hey Bella, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Edward asked me out! Why would a god like him want to go out with me?

"I would love to Edward. What's your full name?" I asked. Edward was the perfect first name for him.

"Edward Anthony Mason. What's yours?" 

"Just a warning Edward, my name sucks. It's Isabella Marie Swan."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed again. I think it was his goal to see how many times he could make me blush. All of the sudden Alice came down the stairs.

"Edward you can stay and watch movies with me and Bella if you want." Edward smiled. 

"I would love to join you two." When Edward said this he was looking at me.

"Great! Bella you sit in the middle." Alice said. She had that evil smirk on her face.

"We all sat down and I noticed that Edward was sitting close to me. When the movie started to play I saw what Alice was doing. She was making us watch a scary movie. She knows how scared I get. 

The movie was getting to the really scary part. I jumped up in the air and landed in Edwards lap.

**End of chapter 1! I hope you like it! Please Review! **

♥**EdwardBella4ever♥**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm in love**

I realized that I had my arms around his neck and I was hiding my face I his shirt. I blushed really hard.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I was still sitting on his lap. I felt Edwards arms wrapped around my waist.

"Trust me. It's no problem. I like it like this. If you want to you can stay right where you are." Wow! Was Edward really flirting with me? I blushed and tried to get out of Edwards hold, but I couldn't.

"Uh…Edward you can let go now." I said. Edward sighed and released his hold. Alice had stopped the movie and was now staring at me and Edward. "I think I'm going to step outside for a few minutes." I got up and walked outside. The cold air felt good on my cheeks.

I think I was outside for about 20 minutes before I heard the door open. I didn't look back to see who it was. I figured it was Alice, but I was wrong. Edward came outside with my jacket in his hands.

"I thought you might be getting cold. You've been out here for a while and It's really cold." Edward said. We didn't talk, we just stood in silence. "Bella, I'm sorry if you're upset about what happened. I still didn't talk. "See Bella, I really like you. Alice told me a lot about you and to tell you the truth, I liked you before I met you.

"Edward, I really like you too. It's just I'm really embarrassed that I did it. Alice knows that I hate scary movies. It's because I get scared but you know that." Edward smiled when the memory came back to his mind.

""So Bella, be ready by 7 tomorrow night." Edward said out of the blue. He still wanted to go on a date with me? After what happened I thought that he would avoid me. I guess I was wrong.

"What are we going to do" I asked. I wonder where the perfect Edward would take me. I still don't know what he saw in me. He was perfect in so many ways and I was just a normal girl.

"Well, I'm going to take you out to dinner and then we are going to watch a movie. If that's okay with you." Edward said. It was sweet that he cared about what I wanted and didn't.

"That would be great Edward." I said. I saw him smile. When Edward smiled I would get lost in it. I would forget everything else. The only thing that mattered was him.

"Well we better go inside before Alice comes to get us." Edward said. I agreed, when we got to the door Edward held it open for me. We walked into the living room and watched another movie. I couldn't keep my eyes opened so I soon fell into a deep sleep.

I was really comfortable when I woke up. I looked over to see what I was laying on. I saw Edward sleeping peacefully. When I looked down, I saw his arms wrapped around my waist. It felt so right to be wrapped in his arms.

I wanted to stay like this all day, but if Edward woke up, he would probably freak out. I tried to get up, but Edwards arms wrapped around my waist. I tried again and still no luck. This time I noticed that I woke Edward up.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.  
I looked down and saw Edwards arms still wrapped around my waist. I blushed.

"It's okay, I would have woken up soon anyway." Edward said. He even looked beautiful in the morning. He was still looking at me and his arms were still around my waist.

"Uh…Edward can you let go now?" I asked. Edward looked down and saw his arms around my waist.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm really comfortable right now." Edward said. I blushed. Edward mush have saw because he started to chuckle. I was happy that he wasn't freaking out, like I thought he would. "Bella." Edward spoke softly. I looked and saw his that his face was coming towards mine. Edward's going to kiss me.

The next thing I knew, Edwards lips crashed mine. I put my arms around his neck. The kiss was filled with passion. I started to have this feeling. Was it love? No, It couldn't be. The truth was that I was in love with Edward Anthony Mason.

Edward's Pov

After Bella and I came back inside, she fell asleep. She fell asleep against me, but I didn't mind. I really liked her sitting there. She looked so beautiful. I realized that I was just staring at Bella when Alice poked me.

"Hello, earth to Edward." Alice said. "I know that you like her but jeez. Do you have to sit there and stare at her?" I blushed. Wait I blushed? I never blush, maybe I got it from Bella. She always blushes, but it's cute when she does it.

"Alice, I can't help it. She's just so beautiful. She's nice, kind and caring. I know that I haven't known her for long, but I think I'm in love with her." I said. Alice screamed and ran upstairs, leaving me alone with a sleeping Bells.

Soon after Alice went upstairs I fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt a movement. I opened my eyes to see Bella trying to get out of my arms. Bella turned to me and saw me looking t her.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Bella said. She then looked down and my arms wrapped around her waist. She then blushed. I loved it when she blushed. It was so beautiful.

"It's okay, I would have woke up soon anyway." I was surprised I could even talk. Bella was just so beautiful. I left my arms around her waist. They felt they belonged there.

"Uh…Edward can you let go now?" she asked. I looked down at my arms and decided that I was too comfortable to move.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm really comfortable right now." I said. I looked up at Bella and saw that she was blushing. I started to chuckle. "Bella." I spoke softly. I moved my face closer to Bella's.

"Before Bella could say anything I crashed my lips to hers. I was so happy when she wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss was filled with passion. I knew that I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Date**

Bella's Pov

Edward pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I could see something in his eyes . Love? No, it couldn't be. There was no way someone like Edward could love me.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I could tell he had more to say, but I cut him off. "I'll see you tonight Edward." With that said I ran upstairs to Alice's room.

"Well, hello Bella. Why did you run up here in such a hurry?" Alice asked. She had a smirk on her face and knowing her she was probably watching from on top of the stairs.

"nothing happened Alice. I'm just going to go lay down." I said. I hopped down on Alice's bed and just laid there thinking.

"Bella," Alice came running in the room. "It's time to get you ready for your date." Alice was happy that she was jumping up and down.

"Oh god, I'm scared. Alice what are you going to do to me?" I was really scared. The last time I let Alice help me get ready it was horrible. She spent hours on my hair and clothes. I did look good, but it was a horrible time.

"Oh, silly Bella. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Alice said. I know that she would never want to hurt me.

"Fine Alice, do your best." I said. I really didn't like what I saw in my future.

I was ready to go on the date. I was wearing a beautiful blue dress. The only thing I didn't like about it was that it was really short and it hugged my body. I think that Alice did that on purpose. My shoes were blue heels. I still can't believe Alice put me in these death traps.

"Bella, come on. It's time for you to go downstairs. Edward is waiting." Alice said. I really didn't know how tonight was going to go.

I opened the door to see Alice smiling at me. She grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the stairs. When we got there we stopped at the top. I looked down at Edward and he looked like a god. Well he always did. But he looked like a better one now, if that's even possible.

I saw that he was looking at me with his mouth open. I had to admit, I did look good. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I put my hand under his chin and closed his mouth. "It's not nice to stare Edward." I said.

"Well if you weren't so beautiful then I wouldn't be staring. So it's your fault." Edward said. He then came closer to me and out his mouth by my ear and whispered, "I might have to make you wear my jacket. I don't want anyone but myself to look at you in that outfit." I shivered and Edward must have noticed because he chuckled.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. He opened my door for me and then walked to his side and started the car. When we got to the restaurant Edward opened my door and held out his hand for me to take. When we walked into the restaurant I could tell it was expensive. It was really fancy and everything.

The seater took us out back and into a private room with one table. Edward much have paid extra for this. I was going to have to talk to him about that. The seater left and said out waiter would be here soon. I decided to ask Edward about how much money he spent.

"Edward how much money did you spend on this room?" I asked. Edward looked up at me and smiled. "Only three hundred dollars." Edward said as if three hundred dollars was nothing.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. He looked surprised by my outburst. "How could you spend three hundred dollars on this?" I asked. Edward took my hand in his. "Bella, I wanted tonight to be special. You mean a lot to me and I just wanted the best for you." Edward said. I knew he only wanted to do this for me, but I was still a little mad.

"Edward, I hate it when people spend money on me." I said. Edward looked me in the eyes and said, "It's not for you, it's for us." I was about to talk again when the waiter came in. I looked up and saw that it was Jacob. Jake is my best friend, besides Alice.

I jumped out of my chair and pulled Jake into a hug. "Jake! It's good to see you again." I said. I pulled back and looked at his face. "Bells, why haven't you called me like you said you were going to?" Jake asked me. I forgot that I was suppose to call him last week. "The phone works both ways. You could have called me." I told him.

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw it was Edward. I forgot he was back there when I saw Jake come in. "Oh, sorry. Edward this is my best friend Jake. Jake this is Edward and the man I love." I put my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. I mean yes it's true but still.

I looked up at Edward and saw shock written all over his face. Jake took the time to talk now. "Edward it seems that Bells love you. The only question is do you love her?" Oh sometimes I wish Jake would know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, I do love her. It may be early in out relationship, but I know I love her. I knew it from the first time I saw her." Edward said. I looked at him shocked. He said he loved me. Oh my god! I can't believe this. Jake pushed me towards Edward. When I was in front of Edward, I saw Jake leave the room.

I looked back up at Edward and saw nothing but love in his eyes. He then leaned down and kissed me with more passion then I ever thought possible. Edward pulled back, but kept his arms around my waist. "Bella," Edward whispered. I looked up at him. "What do you say we skip dinner and go back to the house?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the car.

When we got to the house Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to his room. He kissed me again and then lead me over to the bed. **(A/N: You know what happened. I'm not going to go into detail about it.)**

It had been a week since that night with Edward. I've been avoiding him since then. Edward has been calling and calling me, but I never pick up the phone.

Today I told Alice I would go over to her house. Which means it's going to be hard to avoid Edward. Oh well, I'm going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Just when I was about to leave I had to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and when I finished throwing up my food. I decided that I should take the pregnancy test I've been wanting to take for the last few days.

When time was up I looked at the test and it said…

**A/N: I'm ending it here. Take my poll on my page and tell me if Bella should be pregnant or not. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Oh my god **

Hey EdwardBella4ever here. I decided not to make you wait so long for the answer to the test. I think it would be just mean to have my great fellow readers wait so long for one little answer. So on with the chapter.

_**Previously in Love at First Sight…**_

_**When time was up I looked at the test and it said… **_

When time was up I looked at the test and it said…positive. I was pregnant with Edward's baby. What am I going to do? I can't tell him, but then again it would be wrong not to tell him. I am so confused right now. Now I have to go over to Alice's and see Edward and act like nothing is up. Oh no another problem. How was I going to tell Alice. Of course I could hide it for a while but everyone will notice changes.

I went to my room and changed clothes. I decided I would figure it out sometime. I put on a blue tank top and blue shorts to match. Normally I wouldn't wear something like this but it was really hot today and if I wore jeans I would be dead by the end of the day. After I finished getting dressed I got in my car and drove to Alice's house.

When I got there she was outside waiting for me. When I got out of my door she was standing right in front of me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. We were almost to the stairs when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around and saw Edward standing right behind me.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Edward asked me. I looked over and I heard Alice say about how she would meet me up in her room. Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked me deep in the eyes. Oh how I loved his green eyes. "You still haven't answered my question." Edward whispered. What was I suppose to say _'Oh Edward, I'm pregnant with your child and I didn't know how to tell you so I avoided you.'. _Yeah that doesn't sound bad at all.

"I've just been busy." I said. Edward looked me in the eyes telling me to continue. "I guess that I was also avoiding you because I thought maybe you lied when you said you loved me. Edward just know that I really do love you. I did when I first saw you but it doesn't matter really because I know you can't love me. Your good looking and perfect and I'm just plain Jane and so not perfect."

I turned to walk to the stairs but I couldn't move because Edwards arms were around my waist. I looked Edward in the face and I was about to tell him to let me go when he pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him back. After what seemed like hours we pulled apart.

"Bella, when I said I loved you I meant it. I do love you. I know it seems soon but I truly do love you and you are far from plain Jane. You are the most beautiful person I've even met." Edward said. I pulled myself closer to him and stayed there. Edward held me tight and I hoped he would never let go.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I've got things to do today and I really wanted to post a chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever, but things are just going crazy. Things in Arrowettes adn all should calm down soon so hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

**On WIth The Story...**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's P.O.V

I woke up after my amazing night with Bella to see that she was gone. The first thing that popped in my mind was oh god what if she regrets it. Last night was probably one of the best nights of my life. I just wish that she was still here with me.

I got out of bed and went to get a shower. After I got out I called Bella and I didn't get an answer. I left ehr a message telling her to call me back. I hope that I didn't mess things up by saying I loved her so soon, but she said it back so it had to mean something. Unless maybe she was just in the moment and said it, but didn't mean it. Oh god I'm driving myself crazy. I really need to talk to Bella. I called her about ten more times and left ten more messages.

Around noon I heard someone pull up in the driveway. I looked out the window and saw Bella's car. I ran down the staris but Alice had beat me to the door. Outside the door was _my_ beautiful Bella. She was wearing a blue tank top that looked perfect on her. She was also wearing blue shorts that if i may say were very short and showed off her perfect soon as Bella walked in the door I ran to the living room real quick so that she wouldn't know I was watching her. When she was close to the stairs I stepped out and called her name. She turned around to see me standing directly behind her. "Bella! Where have you been?"

Alice looked over at Bella and said she would be up in her room. I wrapped my arms around Bellas waist waiting for her to say something. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and whispered, "You still haven't answered my question." She just stared up at me.

"I've just been busy." She said. I looked into her eyes telling her to continue. "I guess that I was also avoiding you because I thought maybe you lied when you said you loved me. Edward just know that I really do love you. I did when I first saw you but it doesn't matter really because I know you can't love me. Your good looking and perfect and I'm just plain Jane and so not perfect." Bella stated.

How could she think I would lie about loving her and believe me Bella is far from plain Jane. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Bella turned to walk up the stairs, but my grip on her waist tightened so she couldn't go anywhere. I kissed her and it wasn't long before she started kissing me back. "Bella, when I said I loved you I meant it. I do love you. I know it seems soon but I truly do love you and you are far from plain Jane. You are the most beautiful person I've even met." I said. Bella pulled herself closer to me and I felt like the happiest man alive.

**A/N: It's just Edward's point of view from chapter 4. Review please! Hope you like it.**


End file.
